School Ghost
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: Setiap sekolah pasti mempunyai 'penunggu' dan di sekolah HTFJH juga donk! Bagaimana pengalaman Splendid dan Flippy saat bertemu dengan 'penunggu' sekolah mereka! Just RnR this fict! No sadisme in this fanfict! First ff in this fandom! T buat jaga-jaga


School Ghost

By: Keyblader Roxas

Warning: AU, gaje, Typo, dan segala keanehan lainnya

Discalimer: HTF bukan punya author, kalo HTF punya author Shifty Lifty pasti dah jadi pacar author –dibejeg-bejeg-

* * *

Hei, apakau pernah mendengar cerita hantu sekolah? Tentu, Seram bukan? Hantu dari tiap sekolah berbeda-beda, ada yang berbentuk anak kecil dan suka bertempat di toilet, ada yang berbentuk perempuan yang suka berjalan dilorong sekolah, bahkan ada juga hantu tanpa kepala yang suka mondar-mandir berkeliling disekitar tangga. Rumor hantu sekolah ada hampir di semua sekolah, dan salah satunya di Happy Tree Friends Junior High School...

"Seram... Udah nggak ada orang pula," Gumam Giggles, sambil berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sudah gelap. Ia melihat ke arah kanan dan ke arah kiri. Sesekali ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap agar segera sampai pada tempat loker menukar sepatu yang ada digerbang utama.

"Hai nona..." Deg! Giggle berhenti berjalan, sambil memegang rok pendeknya erat, ia menoleh kebelakang.

Tak ada orang.

"Tadi tuh apaan sih..." batin Giggles. Ia kembali berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, lalu ia berlari. Ia terus berlari sampai ia melihat tempat loker tempat menukar sepatu. Tapi kakinya terpleset sesuatu dan...

Brak!

"Au..." Giggles mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang jatuh lebih dulu.

"Kepleset apa..an.." Giggles terdiam, melihat sebab kenapa ia terpleset...

Sebuah tangan, berlumuran darah...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dong! Dong! *?*

"EMAKKKKK!"

* * *

"Hei! Flippy! Dengerin ceritaku dong!" Si Hero biru, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Splendid, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan Flippy, si hijau psikopat *author digiles Flippy*.

"Cerita apaan sih?" Ucap Flippy tanpa memperhatikan si hero, ia sedang konsentrasi melakukan kegiatannya. Nyalin PR-nya Petunia.

"Makanya pr tuh dikerjain dirumah! Jangan disekolah! Bego lu." Kata Splendid sarkasme.

"Halah kek lu nggak sering nyalin pr aja. Beo lu." Balas Flippy. Splendid emosi. Lalu menjitak Flippy keras. Flippy mengaduh kesakitan, lalu ia membalas menjitak Splendid.

"Udah ah! Sakit tau!" protes Splendid sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Emang lu doang? Gue juga sakit nih!" protes Flippy juga. Lalu ia berhenti menyalin pr dan memberikan pr yang tadi ia salin kepada Petunia.

"Emang lu mau cerita apaan sih?" Tanya Flippy pada Splendid sambil menatap Splendid yang duduk dibelakangnya. Splendid tersenyum sinis.

"Itu lho. Kemarin katanya si Giggles digangguin ama hantu sekolah!" Cerita Splendid semangat. Flippy hanya ber oh ria saja.

"Terus katanya pas dia mau nagmbil sepatu dikotak sepatu, dia kepleset tangan gitu! Tangannya berdarah-darah pula!" Ucap Splendid lagi. Untuk yang kali ini, Flippy berusaha agar sifat psyconya tidak kambuh.

"Bayangin kalo nanti kita ngalamin kayak gitu? Serem nggak tuh?" Ucap Splendid lagi. Flippy hanya mengiyakan. Memang benar, siapa sih yang nggak takut ketemu dengan hantu? Ortu author *readers: Yang bener dong!* Oh maaf, author salah ngetik.

"Hei, aku jadi pengen liat hantu yang ngegangguin si Giggles itu," gumam Flippy, mata Splendid langsung bersinar-sinar, sinarnya sampai menyinari rumah author yang teramat gelap gara-gara belum bayar tagihan listrik *lho kok?*.

"Beneran lu?" Tiba-tiba sikembar Shifty Lifty nimbrung.

"Uwo, kayak genderuo lu berdua, datang nggak dijemput, pulang nggak dianter." Kata Splendid.

"Itu jelangkung." Kata Flippy membenarkan yang kata-kata Splendid.

"Wooo, bego lu." Sorak kedua si rakun kembar itu. Splendid blushing karena malu.

"Oke, kalo emang aku bener-bener mau ngeliat hantu disekolah emang kenapa?" tanya Flippy.

"Katanya hantunya kepala buntung lho~" goda Shifty.

"Terus suka jalan-jalan dikoridor menuju loker ganti sepatu, setiap jam 6 sore lho~" goda Lifty juga.

"Se-Serem.." Kata Splendid sambil meremas lengan baju Flippy.

"Oh. Woi! Sakit nih, Splen!" Kata Flippy santai sambil melepas tangan Splendid dari lengan bajunya. Si kembar cengo.

"Wuah, beneran nih?" tanya Shifty, Flippy mengangguk.

"Hantu itu kan nggak ada."

"Kalo gitu, lo berani kan jam 6 nanti?" kata Shifty lagi.

"Emang jam 6 mau ngapain?" Shifty pun menjitak Flippy.

"YA MAU BUKTIIN KALO MENURUT LO HANTU ITU NGGAK ADA, BEGO!" koar Shifty. Flippy mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"YA NGGAK USAH NGEJITAK JUGA, BEGO!" balas Flippy teriak tepat ditelinga Shifty.

"Udah ah, bacot lu berdua." Ucap Lifty sambil mengeluarkan PSP terus memainkannya.

"Main apa lu?" Splendid mendekatkan mukanya ke Lifty agar bisa melihat permainan yang sedang dimainkan Lifty."WAAAA! KH BBS!" Teriak Splendid kencang.

"Oke, kalo gitu jam 6! Gue ama Splendid bakal dateng!" Kata Flippy semangat sambil menarik Splendid dan merangkul bahunya, Splendid blushing. Lalu Shifty bernyengir ria dan menarik Lifty lalu merangkulnya juga.

"Oke! Jam 6!" teriak Shifty.

"Goblok lu Shifty, TOLOL!" Teriak Lifty sambil melepas rangkulan Shifty.

"Hah?"

"GAME OVER NIH!"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 6, sekolah sudah sepi, hampir seluruh murid sudah pulang, kecuali Flippy dan Splendid. Mereka sedang berdiri di awal koridor menuju tempat loker pergantian sepatu.

"Flip, pulang aja yuk! Serem nih!" Kata Splendid sambil bergelayut ngeri dilengan Flippy. Ternyata mereka sedang menunggu Shifty dan Lifty untuk membuktikan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada.

"Tunggu-tunggu.." Kata Flippy kembali melihat jam tangannya.

"Yo!" Splendid memeluk Flippy erat sampai Flippy sesak napas.

"Mati, mati, mati, gue mati." Kata Flippy tergagap-gagap. Orang yang tadi menyapa tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ampe guling-guling dan menabrak tembok.

"Penakut banget lu!" Shifty tertawa sambil menunjuk Splendid. Splendid melepaskan pelukannya dari Flippy dengan wajah merah merona.

"Ngg-nggak kok!" Jawab Splendid malu. Lalu Lifty menjitak saudara kembarnya itu.

"Geje lu." komen Lifty sambil kembali terfokus pada game Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep yang sedang ia mainkan di PSP-nya.

"Oke. Jadi sekarang kita mulai?" Flippy menunjuk ke arah koridor. Shifty mengangguk lalu mereka mulai berjalan.

* * *

Sudah jam 6 lebih 10 menit, benar-benar sudah mulai gelap. Splendid terus melihat kesekeliling dengan wajah parno.

"Udah, pulang aja yuk, pulang-pulang." Splendid terus bergumam ketakutan sambil memperat mengkramannya pada lengan baju Flippy.

"Pukang-pulang mulu." Flippy menghela terdiam melihat Lifty yang masih asik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Woi, bro. Jangan main PSP mulu dong. Liat tuh yang didepan aja pacaran-" Omongan Shifty langsung terpotong.

"KITA NGGAK PACARAN!" Terian Splendid dan Flippy berbarengan.

"Ceh." decak Lifty sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kelas-kelas yang terlewati koridor itu. Lalu ia terdiam. Ia mensave PSP-nya, lalu menyimpannya di saku.

"Eh guys..." Splendid, Flippy dan Shifty menengok.

"Itu apaan sih?" Kata Lifty sambil menunjuk kaca salah satu kelas yang ada...

Percikan darah...

Countdown!

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Mak-ting! *?*

"EMAKKKKKK!" Teriak 4 orang itu. Flippy menggendong Splendid dengan gaya Bridal Style dan membawanya lari, sementara Shifty menggendong Lifty dengan bridal style juga dan berlari menjauh dari TKP *?*.

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah... Gila..." Flippy mengatur nafasnya, siapa sih yang nggak capek berlari sambil menggendong orang? Bapak author *Readers: ...*eswete**

"Ano... Flip..." Splendid menginterupsi.

"Ya?" kata Flippy sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Bisa turunin aku nggak?"

Blush!

Pipi Flippy merah, ia tidak sadar kalau tadi ia menggendong Splendid dengan gaya bridal style, lalu ia menurunkan Splendid.  
Hening.

Tak ada suara yang mengiasi mereka. Masing-masing sedang terdiam sambil berblushing ria. Sudah jam 6 lebih tiga puluh menit. Splendid memegangi kedua kakinya yang ditekuk sambil menenggelamkan mukanya, untuk menutupi blushingnya, sementara Flippy terus memainkan hapenya, padahal dari tadi cuma bolak balik menu terus galery-galery terus menu.

"Ngh... Splen..." kata Flippy pelan, Splendid menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Laper nggak?" Splendid memegangi perutnya, memang dia belum makan sejak siang karena kehabisan makanan dikantin.

"Lumayan."

Kruyuk~

Merka terdiam. Lalu Flippy tertawa keras.

"Tuh kan! Kalo laper bilang aja! Jaim amat sih!" Flippy tersenyum sambil tertawa, membuat Splendid blushing. Lalu Flippy mengeluarkan sebatang coklas silver queen chunky bar, ia memotong setengah dan memberikannya pada Splendid.

"Nih." katanya, tangannya terkena punggung tangan Splendid. Splendid kembali blushing.

"Hei," panggil Flippy. Splendid menoleh.

"Pulang yuk. Dah gelap banget nih." Kata Flippy. Splendid mengangguk.

"Hei, Flip.."

"Ngh?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Ak-"

"BURU! AKU AKU MULU!"

"SABAR DONG! GUE KAN CUMA MAU BILANG KALO GUE SUKA AMA LU, BEGO!"

"GITU KEK DAR- Hah?"

Splendid tidak sadar apa yang barusan dia katakan. Flippy bercengo ria.

"Ka-Lu suka?"

"Iya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya... Ya gue suka ajah! Nggak boleh?"

"..." Mereka berdua diam...

"Jadi selama ini lu suka ama gue?" tanya Flippy. Splendid mengangguk.

"Nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Gumam Flippy.

"Hah?"

"Nggak kok! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Jadi?" Tanya Splendid.

"Jadi apaan?"

"Kamu suka sama... Aku?" Flippy menganggukan. Mereka terdiam.

"Ehehe... Hheheh... HAHHAHAHHA!" Mereka tertawa lepas.

"Jadi selama ini kamu suka sama kamu, dan kamu suka sama aku!" Splendid tertawa.

"Iya! Dan terus sekarang kita sama-sama suka!" Flippy juga tertawa. Lalu mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Jadian nih?"

"Oke, jadian." Splendid dan Flippy pun tertawa puas. Sambil berpegangan tangan dan tertawa lepas.

"Mas-mas... Peje-nya dong mas..."

"... Tadi siapa yang ngomong...?"

"Saya mas." Mereka berdua melihat kebelakang dan dibelakang mereka tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek dengan darah yang berlumur-lumur disekujur tubuhnya, mengadahkan tangannya layaknya pengemis jalanan.

"... SETAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

* * *

OWATA?

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ternyata aku penghuni FHTFI yang pertama! PERTAMAX!*?* Ehehe, maaf author gajhe nih. Maaf minna-san, endingnya ngegantung ya? Aneh ya? Abal ya? Alurnya geje ya? Terlalu sedikit ya? Garing ya? Author cantik ya?*?*

Special fict for CrocoDilla! MBAK DILLA! Lupa mo ngomong apa euy *buagh* Uwa...gajhe kumat

For last! Review, please! Cukup teka tombol biru-biru dibawah ini~


End file.
